bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy and the Robo Invasion
'LarryBoy and the Robo Invasion '''is the first LarryBoy episode to return to the original character designs. LarryBoy returns to Mobius to help Sonic and friends take down Dr. Eggman's robot henchman, but Eggman could use a little lesson himself. The second episode to have a lesson in handling hurt. Plot Bob and LarryBoy welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob wonders why Larry is dressed as LarryBoy. LarryBoy says it is because of the letter they received during the last show. Larry says that Olivia from Battle Creek, Michigan is dealing with a some problems within her family. She says that she got into a huge argument with her brother, and he won't do anything about accepting her apology. Olivia is seriously down at the moment and doesn't know what to do. Bob thinks that is a very serious problem. Larry says he has a story that just might help Olivia out. It's another peaceful day in the city of Bumblyburg. LarryBoy is relaxing after his last adventure within the gated community. That's when Alfred alerts LarryBoy with a distress signal, which is oddly enough from another universe. To LarryBoy's surprise, it's Sonic the Hedgehog once again. LarryBoy is surprised to be hearing from him. Sonic says that he's going to need LarryBoy's help to take down Dr. Eggman. He's really outdone himself with a robot army this time. Sonic says Tails will open a portal up shortly so he can enter their universe. Alfred advises LarryBoy to be careful. LarryBoy says Alfred could probably come along, and Alfred gets super excited because he gets to meet Sonic the Hedgehog in person. LarryBoy and Alfred enter the portal. Sonic is happy to see LarryBoy again. LarryBoy introduces Alfred to Sonic and Tails, and the two are pleased to meet him. Alfred, however, is having a fanboy freak out. Sonic wonders if he's okay. LarryBoy says he'll snap out of it eventually. Alfred begins having a huge conversation about Sonic's games. Tails thinks it's great and all but they need to stop Eggman. Alfred snaps out of it and focuses at the task at hand. LarryBoy, Sonic, Tails, and Alfred arrive at the scene of the attack. They notice that Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, and Silver are there too. Blaze wonders what took them so long. Tails said they were getting recruits. Knuckles remembers LarryBoy and is happy to see him again. Everyone gets ready to attack. A huge fight ensues. After some fighting, Sonic wonders why Eggman is even doing this anyways. Eggman says that is whole thing is to get revenge for all the schemes he's done and has failed. Silver thinks that's a super good motive, sarcastically. LarryBoy wonders if that's really it. Eggman says he's super mad at Sonic and friends and thinks this is good payback. Amy has a bad feeling the villain is about to learn a lesson here. Alfred says that is kind of what they do on their show. Knuckles is confused. Alfred goes up to Eggman and asks him if this is really a good way to get even with Sonic and his friends. Orbot feels a lesson brewing, which he feels Eggman deserves at this point. Eggman thinks this is a very good way to handle things, and resumes the attack. The fight resumes. LarryBoy thinks he made him angry, and they wouldn't like it when he gets angry. Alfred tells Eggman to stop this insanity because this is no way to handle the hurt he is going through. Eggman looks around at the damage. He doesn't know what he's gotten into. That's when Eggman sings a song about his wrongdoings. After the song, Alfred tells him all the different ways he can cope with the hurt. And no matter what the evil doctor may be going through, he can always count on God to give him guidance through the tough spots in life. Cubot thinks this guy is a pro. Eggman says that he may not stop being entirely evil, but he will try and find better ways to cope with the hurt. LarryBoy and Sonic are proud of the doctor for discovering the error of his ways. Tails wonders if this change is going to be permanent. Knuckles doubts it, but it'll be good to savor this feeling for a while. Eggman calls off the attack so he can go home and relax. Sonic thanks LarryBoy and Alfred for their help fighting off Eggman. LarryBoy is more than happy to, and says he would be more than happy to come back again and visit in the future. The two head back home to Bumblyburg. After they leave, Shadow comes and wonders if he missed anything. Sonic says he actually missed quite a lot. Bob thinks that was a great story to tell. Knuckles agrees. Bob wonders what Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are doing on the countertop. Larry says he invited them to check it out after the show. Tails thinks it is a pretty neat place. Sonic says he could totally lounge and eat chili dogs here. That's when Bob wonders if QWERTY has a verse for them today. After the verse, Sonic says that even though Eggman went through a tough time, calling on an attack of robots on his universe wasn't the best way to handle the pain. Instead, he found better ways to cope with the hurt and he turned to God for guidance. Bob says Sonic nailed that. Bob then says that Olivia can definitely turn to God for help when she is feeling down, because He will know exactly what to do for her time of need. Tails then says that's all the time they have for today, and Knuckles tells the kids that God made them special and He loves them very much. Sonic wonders if he can host a show one of these days. Bob is hesitant. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Open Your Heart (Instrumental) * Super Sleuthing (Silly Songs with Team Chaotix) * Oh Boy, I Was Wrong * The Lord Has Given (Instrumental) * Accordion Song * What We Have Learned (Crush 40 Version) QWERTY's Verse "The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit." -Psalm 34:18 Cast * LarryBoy * Bob * Alfred * Jean Claude * Phillipe * Mr. Nezzer * Jimmy * Jerry * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Dr. Eggman * Shadow the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Orbot * Cubot Trivia * This episode sees the return of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series characters, and is essentially a sequel to "Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town" * This is the second episode to have a lesson in handling hurt, the first being "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" * Bob and Larry answer Olivia's question from the last show * The story's beginning takes places some time after the events of "LarryBoy and the Community Chaos" * Archibald mentions ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Rush, Sonic and the Black Knight, and Sonic Generations * An instrumental of "Open Your Heart" from Sonic Adventure ''is heard during the fight * The Nezzer Chocolate Factory from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" is seen in the silly song * Eggman mentions his schemes from ''Sonic Heroes, Sonic Colors, and Sonic Forces * An instrumental of "The Lord Has Given" from "Josh and the Big Wall" is hear during Alfred's lecture * The "Accordion Song" from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''is heard when LarryBoy and Alfred leave * Knuckles mentions "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * The Crush 40 version of "What We Have Learned" is taken straight from the Crush 40 Meets VeggieTales album Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Category:Phineasnferb Category:Sonic Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song